Already Been Chewed
by MysticalStrawberry
Summary: Bubblegum finds herself in increasingly awkward situations with Marceline, until finally one situation Marceline pushes her into pushes her over the edge, and she's forced to recall whatever made them stop being friends in the first place. Bubblegum x Marceline, ABCshipping, maturesituations within.
1. Chapter 1 - Did that just happen?

A/N: Didn't actually delete a chapter, I just combined one and two since they were so short. Cover image is from dokifanart on Deviantart. Thanks for reading, ~MS

Princess Bubblegum stood in her laboratory, adding a careful drop of solution to the beaker. "Yes, that's good, Cinnamon Bun. Would you hand me that blue vial over there? Be VERY... CAREFUL... to grab the blue one on the left," she held her hand out, studying the reaction inside the vial. She felt the vial in her fingers and added a drop to the beaker. The beaker suddenly exploded, sending sugar glass and sticky gunk everywhere. "Urghhhhhhh! Cinnamon Bun!" she said, enraged. "You ruined my experiment! Get out!"

Cinnamon Bun stood there confused, the right blue vial in his hands. He hung his head, setting the vial on the table. "Okay, Princess..." he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. "I don't remember doing that, but I must have," he decided. "Weird..."

Princess Bubblegum reached over for the vial and missed it. She looked around, frowning. "Where did that vial go? I just had it!" She located it about a foot away and added it to her solution. Reaching out for her instructions, she realized they were also gone.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Princess Bubblegum shrieked in rage. She leaned against the table in a frustrated swoon but the table had suddenly moved an inch over to the left. She fell straight down, slamming onto the floor. Distantly, quietly, a tiny giggle was heard in the room. "Aghhhhh! Forget it!" Princess Bubblegum got to her feet, throwing her jacket down on the table and leaving. She went to her room, mumbling and grumbling to herself. Peppermint Butler walked in with a tray of tea.

"Princess, might I interest you in some tea?"

"Urgh, not now, Peppermint Butler," Princess Bubblegum said, frustrated. "Draw me a bath."

"Of course, Princess. With the candy bubbles you like?"

"Of course," Princess Bubblegum answered, exasperated, taking a seat in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. Peppermint Butler exited the room.

From high up in the air, Marceline was trying not to laugh at Princess Bubblegum's rage and frustration. She looked around for a few moments, trying to decide what chaos to cause next. She floated over to the wall and knocked a picture off its hook. It fell with a crash, startling Princess Bubblegum. The pink haired girl crossed her arms. "Something weird is happening here..."

"Oh, Princess. Your bath is ready," Peppermint Butler came in. "Whenever you are ready."

"Of course," Princess Bubblegum stood up and went into her private bathroom, Marceline just barely behind her. They both made it in before Princess Bubblegum shut the door. "... You can quit following me around and causing trouble, Marceline," she crossed her arms.

"Ohh, how did you know it was me?" Marceline phased into the visible spectrum, floating on her stomach.

"I originally became suspicious at the giggle in my lab, but the dead giveaway was the fact that the trouble didn't stop in my lab," Princess Bubblegum said, annoyed.

"Hey, I'm just having a little bit of fun," Marceline said, defensively.

"So why'd you follow me in here?" Princess Bubblegum accused. "All I'm going to do is get naked."

"... Yeahhhh... I'm... I'm going to go now."

"Yeah, you better," Princess Bubblegum turned to the tub and started lifting her dress.

"Woah, hey, aren't you going to wait until I leave first?" Marceline frowned.

"We're both girls, aren't we?" Princess Bubblegum said, plainly. "It isn't like it's the first time you've seen me without clothes."

"... Yeah but we were friends then," Marceline floated towards the door. "You know, Bonnibel... we've been around a long time."

"... yeah. We have."

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... Never mind."

Princess Bubblegum stepped into the bath, lowering herself into it, and the water covered her completely. The bubbles fully covered the surface of the water and then some. "Good-bye, Marceline," her tone was clipped.

"Urgh, you're always so prim and proper!" Marceline said, frustrated. "You're so frustrating."

"Of course I am. I have RESPONSIBILITIES, unlike some people," Princess Bubblegum said, in a curt tone.

Marceline turned and landed on her feet, walking over to Princess Bubblegum, leaning over the tub. "Here I thought we were getting along so well. Jealous of my lack of responsibilities, Bonnie? It's nice getting to do anything I want, anytime I want, for any reason, ever."

"You're so uncivilized," Princess Bubblegum frowned, sliding down lower into the water.

Marceline grabbed her hair, lowering her head and kissing her on the lips suddenly. She pulled away a moment later. "Urgh... so... frustrating." she let go of her hair, then got a disgusted look on her face. "Eugh you're all sticky! Your hair is sticking to me," She pulled her hand away, leaving strings of bubblegum on the edge of the tub where she wiped her hand.

Bubblegum was shocked but just frowned, uncomfortably, looking away. Her heart was racing and she didn't understand what had happened. "Well, yeah, the water unsets my powder."

"Yeah... Thanks for the warning," Marceline dipped her hand into the soap and then water, pulling her hand out again. "Ugh, that's not even, like water... look, forget it."

Bubblegum giggled, unable to stop herself.

"What do you even mean, unsets your powder?" Marceline frowned, wiping her hand on the side of the tub.

"I have to powder myself so I'm not sticky," Bubblegum looked over at Marceline.

"Weird. Anyway. I'm out of here," Marceline floated over to the door, opening it and shutting it behind her.

Bubblegum slid down lower into the bathwater, staring up at the ceiling. "Did... Did that really just happen?"

Princess Bubblegum entered the room, dropping her bag on the side table, sighing as she did. It had been a very long scientific meeting she'd had with the Grocery Kingdom, and she was totally beat. She collapsed on the couch, closing her eyes. "Ugh, there's something about dealing with the Grocery Kingdom that just wears me out," she frowned.

"Yeah, totally, those Grocery People are totally crazy!"

Princess Bubblegum sat up. "Marceline?! What are you doing in my room again?" she asked, frustrated. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Marceline phased in, but she was halfway in and out of the window, lying against the wall and floor below the window. "Well, I could, but that wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

Princess Bubblegum pursed her lips. "... you okay? You look sort of weird."

"I'm fine, Bonnie. Don't worry your pretty little head about me," Marceline answered.

Princess Bubblegum pursed her lips even tighter and looked down at her hands. She twiddled her thumbs a moment.

"I'm just hungry, that's all. No worries, plenty of things around here to strip of their pretty pinkness," Marceline got up, walking around the room. "Plenty of things... yup," she looked around. She walked past the couch Bubblegum was sitting on, before turning to face her and walking towards her. "Isn't that right, Bonnie?"

Bubblegum turned her face away. "Don't you dare. I like all of my things! I like them being pink, thank you very much..."

"Mmm, yeah, well, I could just bite you, couldn't I? Drain that pretty color right out of your skin," Marceline leaned towards her. Bubblegum pushed a pillow at her and Marceline bit it, draining the pillow dry of its pink tint. She wiped her mouth and took a step back, laughing. "Don't worry, Bonnie, I wouldn't do that to you," she floated over to the window, pausing in the frame. "Later, Bonnie,"

Bubblegum pursed her lips even more, throwing the now-white pillow aside, making a sound of frustration. "You're absolutely ridiculous," she left the room, going to do something else.

"Alright, I call to order this meeting of Ooo royalty," Princess Bubblegum started. She glanced around. Marceline wasn't here, thankfully. Or she was just invisible again. "The first thing we need to discuss is-"

The doors opened and Marceline walked in, throwing her arms out. "Don't start the meeting without me, yo," she shut the doors behind her, going over and leaping into her seat, sitting back. "Sup everyone?"

All the girls started chattering excitedly at Marceline's appearance. A chorus of hey Marcelines filled the table and then LSP leaned across the table.

"Woah, hey, like, Marceline? I'm throwing this, like, totally hot party and you should come play for everyone. It'll be like, totally rad."

"Eh, I don't know. Maybe I'll come crash it," Marceline shrugged.

"Aghhhhh, Marceline said she might come crash my partyyyyy!" LSP said, excitedly. The other royals started getting excited and loud.

Princess Bubblegum cleared her throat. When that failed to get anyone's attention, she tried again. "Excuse me, everyone? We need to discuss..."

"Marceline, Marceline," Slime Princess called across the table. "You have GOT to play that totally amazzzzing Fry Song of yours."

"Oh my glob, that is, like, my second favorite song, right after My Lumps. It's all like, 'Daddyyyyyy, whyyyyyy? why did you eat my fries?' Oh man. It tears me up, like..." LSP wiped some tears from her eyes. "Like I cry almost every time,"

Marceline laughed. "Well, thanks, guys."

"EXCUSE ME," Bubblegum slammed her hands on the table. The table full of people all jumped in surprise. "If no one minds, I'd love it if we could get back to discussing important matters here."

"Whatever, PB... I thought my party was pretty important..." LSP made a face. "Sounds like PB's got a little bit of wicked party jealousyyyy," she highfived Turtle Princess.

"I am not JEALOUS!" Bubblegum yelled. The table grew quiet. "Never mind. Forget it. This meeting is adjourned. I'm moving it to a later date and hopefully we'll be able to focus more then." She picked up her bag and left the room, heading back to the candy kingdom.

"... WHO'S EXCITED FOR MY PARTY?" LSP flailed. Several of the other princesses started excitedly gushing about LSP's party.

Marceline made a face.

"... How was the meeting, Princess?" Peppermint Butler questioned, as they rode home in the cart.

"Hmf. Not very well," she said, sulkily.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Princess," Peppermint Butler answered.

"Hey, Bonnie," Marceline flew up to her, flying level with the cart. "Sorry about what happened back there. Man, I guess I'm just too popular, I didn't mean to crash your fancy little meeting or whatev,"

"Just leave me alone," Bubblegum said, grouchily.

"Aw, Bonnie, don't be such a grouch," Marceline flew over, taking a seat in the empty space next to her. "I apologized, didn't I? Tell you what. I won't show up to the next one, since this was such a problem," she strummed her bass guitar. She hummed the first line of the chorus of I'm Just Your Problem.

"Stop singing that song," Bubblegum crossed her arms and looked away. Peppermint Butler was sneaking glances back at them.

Marceline turned around, swinging her feet over the edge of the cart, resting her head on Bubblegum's lap. "Gonna take a nap. Hope you don't mind, Bonnibel," she closed her eyes, playfully strumming on her bass guitar.

Bubblegum turned bright red. Peppermint Butler gasped in surprise, glancing back at them. "H-hey, get off," Bubblegum pushed at her.

"Nope,"

Bubblegum looked down at her and then up at Peppermint Butler. He was looking forward, with a stony expression on. She looked off the side of the cart, deciding to let it go, for now.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Science Barbeque

**A/N: Cover image is from dokifanart on Deviantart.**

"Hmm... move the table a few more inches to the left," Bubblegum said, thoughtfully, her hand on her hip, and the other on her chin.

"Like this, Princess?" Finn asked, as he and Jake picked up the table, setting it a few inches over.

"Perfect!" Bubblegum said, cheerfully.

"But that's where we had it when we started!" Jake protested. "You can still see the indentations in the candy grass!"

"Thank you boys for helping me... now you better hurry up and go. You two remember what happened at my LAST science barbeque..."

"I'm sorry, Princess. I'm glad we could help though. Let's go, Jake,"

Jake gave Bubblegum a semi dirty look as he and Finn left.

Bubblegum went to check on the grill. Peppermint Butler was fighting again with Chet.

"I told you, you grilled last time!" Chet yelled.

"Peppermint Butler, you're on floor duty," Princess Bubblegum ordered. "Napkins, plates, drinks, and the cold food line. You stay away from the grill."

"But Princess...!"

"Go!" PB pointed towards the floor and Peppermint Butler threw the spatula across the yard before storming off. Chet ran over and snatched up the spatula, going back over to the grill, triumphantly.

PB went to her room to go change and she came back ten minutes later. Peppermint Butler was throwing candy stones at Chet.

"Hey! Stop that! I'm trying to grill here!" Chet said, annoyed.

"Peppermint Butler!" PB said, angrily. Peppermint Butler ran off, leaving PB to look annoyed.

"Yowch... wonder what's up with him," Marceline remarked, airily.

"You're the last thing I need to worry about right now," PB crossed her arms, frowning.

"Ouch, Princess, don't worry. I was just thinking maybe I could help with your Peppermint problem... but I'll get lost." Marceline faded away.

PB frowned some more, but went off to continue with the preparations. The guests began arriving and they excitedly talked with PB.

PB spent some time greeting and talking intimately with everyone as they arrived, and eventually the yard filled up with people. Things seemed to be going smoothly until suddenly a flock of large birds swooped over the barbeque.

"Floobersnaps!" one of the guests yelled. All the guests started running and screaming. The birds began harassing the guests and eating the side dishes that had been prepared for the occasion.

"Everyone take cover!" Bubblegum ordered. Everyone rushed for cover. Once the floobersnaps ate all the food at the barbeque, they flew off. "Ugh... floobersnaps. They're like barbeque buzzards. Alright, everyone. It's safe. We may not have any side dishes... and some you may have nearly died, but we're all okay now. We can turn this thing around! We still have the barbeque, and there's still the steaks and hamburgers. Floobersnaps don't like meat."

"Aaaah!"

Bubblegum turned around in time to see Peppermint Butler standing over Chet with a cooler full of ice in his hands.

"No! Not the ice!" Chet yelled.

"Peppermint Butler!" Bubblegum said, angrily.

Peppermint Butler jumped, dumping the ice all over Chet. He dropped the container and took off running.

"Urghhh! What is his problem?" PB rushed over to Chet, helping him up. "You okay, Chet?"

"I- I'm f-fine, Princess!" Chet shivered. "I can k-keep grilling!" The steaks caught on fire and Bubblegum scooped up the ice, throwing it on the grill. The fire went out, and the blackened steaks and hamburgers were completely ruined.

"Urgh! It's fine... it's fine. You did your best..." Bubblegum said, between clenched teeth. "Chet, go take it easy for a while and get to feeling better."

"I w-will, Princess..." Chet said, miserably. "I'm sorry, P-princess-"

"Okay, everyone. This barbeque is over, I'm afraid. Between being attacked and having our food snatched by floobersnaps, and having issues with the grill, this barbeque is over. We'll have to reschedule for another day. I'm sorry. I was so looking forward to seeing what all manner of science-y things you had to show. PB stormed off, frustrated. Her science barbeque was turning into a science disaster.

Standing in the corner of her parlor, Bubblegum was angrily watching the scientists mill around out in the yard, talking with each other and just looking generally lost. Chet was sitting out there with a blanket on, staring at the dead grill, and Peppermint was across the yard, also just staring at the grill.

"Mmm... shame about the BBQ. Looked like a mess out there. It's not too late, you know... I can still fix it," Marceline appeared, rolling over on her back, sticking her tongue out at PB.

"Marceline, what are you still doing here?" PB was annoyed. "Why are you here all the time out of nowhere?"

"Mmm... it wasn't that Finn and Jake became boring, but I decided to quit following them around all the time. Gotta find other people to stalk, y'know?" Marceline strummed her bass. "Want me to fix it, Bonnibel? It won't be free..."

"Oh please, like you could fix it."

"I can, but I'll need something for it," Marceline tipped her head back, looking at PB upside down. "A kiss for my hard work."

PB blushed. "We're both girls!"

"Never stopped us before," Marceline reminded. "Back when we were friends before,"

"That was different," PB said, haughtily.

"Yeah, well, I don't think so. Stakes are raised. You know what else I want."

PB stiffened. "What? You're crazy!"

"That or stare at the ruins of your failed BBQ..."

"It's not like you can actually do anything! Whatever!" PB turned away to stare out the window. Marceline flew out, and down to the grounds. "Psst. Hey, Pepper-man. You any good with that thing?" she gestured at the grill.

"People have said that my food tastes magical," Peppermint Butler said, sweetly.

"Then get on it! Think you can fix those charred things?"

"Well, I think they're probably salvageable,"

"Good!" Marceline flew over to Chet. "Sweetie, you the grillmeister of this BBQ?"

"I was supposed to be but Peppermint wouldn't let me," he said, miserably.

"I was watching you cook, and honestly, I don't think your talent's at the grill." Marceline insisted.

"You don't?" Chet asked, miserably.

"No! But you know, there's something way more important than a grill at a BBQ that I think you'd be way better at," Marceline went on. "Side dishes. You know, what is a hamburger or a steak without all the stuff to go with it?... I think your talents would be way more appreciated in the kitchen making potato salad."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah. Think about it like this. How many side dishes are there normally? One for one, people eat WAY more of the sides than the hamburgers and steaks," Marceline insisted.

"You're right! Pepper can have the spatula and the grill," Chet frowned. "I'm gonna make some side dishes!"

"That's the spirit!" Marceline encouraged.

"But even so, Marceline, it will be some time before we can get enough food cooked for everyone," Peppermint Butler looked up, sticking his tongue out at Chet as he went into the kitchen.

"No big deal. I'll entertain them with some songs. About … science-y things. And stuff. It'll be fine." Marceline floated up on stage. "Hey everyone. We had a bit of a problem with the food and stuff... as you guys probably already noticed. Bon-... uh... Bubblegum had a bit of a meltdown, so... pardon the pun. So now I'm in charge. Until we get some food going, I'm gonna have to lay down some sweet science jams." Marceline nodded. She paused, and strummed her guitar once, before evolving into an easy rhythm.

"...

Hey, it's me, it's been forever

Since we had the chance to talk like this,

Last time we met, you said never,

and I left without one last candy kiss,

When we first met, I was a little bit wild,

Out of control, spinning out of control,

You were sweet and wonderfully mild,

And you drew me in, heart and soul..."

Marceline gave a little half smile, chuckling a bit. "Too bad that couldn't last. I guess it's true what they say. Friendships fade... fast."

"You drew me in with your sickly sweet,

Fakest part of you I'd ever meet.

You pulled me in like gravity, bringing me in,

Pulling me down. Jerking me around, even then...

You've got a real stiff way about you,

Acting like you think you're better than me,

Yet it's me you always come to,

when your plans fall through...

Here we are again, we're playing the same game

But nothing's been the same, nothing stays the same,

And maybe, just maybe, neither of us are to blame.

I know I've got a special place on your black list,

Whatever I did to you, I know I didn't mean to,

Instead of fists, let's remember the times we kissed,

and I'll remember the sweet taste of your pink hue..."

Marceline glanced up at the window, but Bubblegum had since left it. "Yeah, figures you couldn't handle this song... I knew you couldn't ever really handle me, all along..."

"You drew me in with your sickly sweet,

Fakest part of you I'd ever meet.

You pulled me in like gravity, bringing me in,

Pulling me down. Jerking me around, even then...

When you walk around with your nose in the air,

Looking down on everyone you meet,

Just remember, it gets lonely up there...

And I've got a taste for someone sweet."

The crowd was jumping up and down, cheering excitedly for Marceline's song. Peppermint was standing by the grill, a frown on his face. A grumpy looking scientist spoke up, "How does that have anything to do with science?"

"I said the word gravity,"

"That's true! She did!" one of the other scientists spoke up, enthusiastically. The other scientist crossed his arms, grumpily.

"Hey, what about you, kid? You came here to present something, huh? Come on up. Show us how great your thing is," Marceline waved the grumpy scientist up. "Come on, let's see what YOU'VE got to show off."

"Alright I will!"

"Do it!"

"I will!" he grabbed something that was wrapped up and tromped onstage. He set it on a high table, looking out triumphantly at the audience. "THIS is my special invention..." he pulled the sheet off of it. "It's a molecular candifier, and-"

Marceline tuned him out after that, glancing up, she saw Bubblegum standing on the edge of the large crowd, her arms crossed, and she looked angry. Marceline floated down the stairs and over to Bubblegum. "Hey."

"I cannot even believe you did that. In front of everyone," Bubblegum said, angrily, turning and heading back toward the house. Marceline floated after her.

"What did I do? … Save your barbeque?" Marceline asked, grinning.

"No! You know what you did," Bubblegum said, going into her castle, stomping through the main room.

"Nope. Not sure," Marceline said, innocently.

"That song! It was about me, wasn't it? Why did you have to tell everyone all that?" Bubblegum said, annoyed.

"Woah, chill out, Bonnie. No one knows anything. I could have been singing about anyone," Marceline said, smugly. "And who said it was you? Candy could have just meant sweet... and maybe the person I was talking about was also pink. A little egotistical, aren't we, Bonnibel?"

"You are such a jerk!" Bubblegum said, angrily. "And you wonder why I don't want to hang out with you! You always embarrass me like that."

"Hey, Bonnie,"

"What?" Bubblegum turned to look at her, jumping a bit when Marceline was just an inch or two away from her.

"You owe me something, Bonnie. For saving your barbeque?" Marceline grinned.

"You're just trying to embarrass me! After everyone leaves!" Bubblegum crossed her arms. "And not a moment before! If this is going to happen, no one can see me like that."

"Nope, you promised me, Bonnibel," Marceline wrapped her arms around Bubblegum's neck. "I'm collecting on my promise. A kiss and a gift. Just like old times."

"Those times are over," Bubblegum said, harshly.

"Not for me," Marceline planted a kiss on her lips that caused Bubblegum to stiffen in surprise. "That's one..." she lowered her head to Bubblegum's neck, gently sinking her teeth in.

"Ow..." Bubblegum said in a low, weak voice. She was horribly embarrassed, and now her barbeque guests were either going to see her looking pale white and know exactly what had happened or she would have to ditch the barbeque. She closed her eyes a moment before hearing a startled gasp from the doorway. She looked over and saw a stunned Peppermint Butler.

He turned and took off for outside. "I didn't see anything!" he yelled, rushing out the door.

Bubblegum pushed Marceline away, embarrassed and angry now. "Stop it! This is exactly what we fought about last time! You're always embarrassing me like this, Marceline! Doing stuff like this in public, telling everyone all about our private lives, then demonstrating it for them! You may not remember what you did, but I do! Why do you always have to embarrass me?"

"Alright..." Marceline walked over to the door. "I'll leave you alone... but you better get out here. People are sharing science stuff and it's totally boring but it's your kind of thing."

Bubblegum pouted a bit, annoyed, wavering about what to do. The shame of being totally white was excruciating, but Bubblegum swallowed her shame and went back out into the yard. People were excitedly talking with the grumpy scientist about his invention when Peppermint glanced up, looking at Princess Bubblegum, looking startled and equally embarrassed. "The food is all ready!" he announced. "From the burgers and steaks to the side dishes! Everyone enjoy!"

The scientists all scrambled for the food, not noticing her, and Bubblegum stood awkwardly in the yard. Once everyone was eating and laughing and talking, they took turns up on stage discussing their inventions and things. Finally, someone noticed Bubblegum.

Everyone stared and after a few minutes, started to laugh. Even the grumpy scientist. "What happened to you?"

Bubblegum didn't have a good answer.

"Leave her alone! Don't you have science or something else to talk about?" Peppermint demanded.

The crowd grew silent. Someone else went back up on stage and discussed their invention. After a few hours, the crowd started to disperse and the candy people began cleaning up the yard. Bubblegum looked around and went up to her room. Peppermint glanced at her as she left.

Going up to her room, Bubblegum glanced behind her, checking to make sure she wasn't followed. "I can't believe she did that. I'm going to be the laughingstock of Ooo for this..." she collapsed on her bed. "They're going to tell everyone. Urgh, why does she have to embarrass me like this?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Bonbon and Marcy

**A/N: Just in case you were confused before, I posted chapter 3, and then came up with the bright idea to combine chapters 1 and 2. So if you haven't read chapter two, the science barbecue, you should go back and check that one out. :) thanks for reading! Cover image is from dokifanart on Deviantart.**

Bubblegum studied herself in the mirror, noting that she was back to her normal, robust pink color. _Looks like my color finally came back. Thank goodness. It's been so hard being stuck in the castle until it came back. It's been well over a week._ She got dressed in a short blue summer dress, and headed downstairs, passing Peppermint Butler.

"Good evening, Princess. You are looking properly pink today," he assured, sounding enthusiastic. "Excellent!"

"Thank you, Peppermint," she smiled at him, pausing on the stair.

"Princess, how has Marceline been? Has she been by?"

"No, she hasn't been by..." Bubblegum frowned. "Fortunately."

"Well, I was since thinking... Seeing as the two of you seem to be... well, constantly needing privacy, if you let me know when she comes over, I will ensure that no one enters and disturbs you. Would that be fine?"

"She's not going to come over again," Bubblegum looked at him. "You saw how badly she embarrassed me at the science barbeque, Peppermint."

"Oh... yes. Of course... I did see it," Peppermint shifted a bit.

"Anyway. Thank you very much for your faithful service," she walked through the main room, passing her people as she walked. They all greeted her similarly to how Peppermint had, minus the Marceline bit. The only person who had actually seen Marceline's brutish embarrassments was Peppermint, so far. She hadn't seen Marceline since the incident, but her mind was constantly on the vampire queen. _That last fight we had was so big. She may not remember it, but I do. Too well._ PB climbed on Morrow. She had to go to the Cloud Kingdom to discuss important business. She'd had to put it off until today... _That last big fight we had was so long ago._

"Isn't this... dangerous? Isn't it not safe to be here? I feel pretty sure that my father told me this place was unsafe..." Bonnibel said, in a nervous voice.

"Come on, Bonnie, don't be such a square," Marcy pushed her towards the doors of the candy kingdom lounge. It was called a lounge, but it was really more of a bar. A place for the crooks and more devious of the candy kingdom and surrounding areas to come and gather. The floor was dirty and so were most of the people sitting inside. "We're best friends, remember? You know how way hardcore I am? If they even think about messing with you, I will stomp them down. Alright?"

"I am not a square!" Bonnibel blushed. "I just... I just don't want to go first. You go first."

"Alrighttttt. But you have to flirt with a guy if I do," Marcy grinned, poking Bonnie playfully in her sides. "We're in this as a team. Wingwomen. Gonna pick up all the cuties in the club."

"Just do it," Bonnibel said, embarrassed. "Just go in before you start singing about it, alright, Marcy?"

"Hey, what's that mean? You said you love my singing."

"I do, just go in," Bonnibel insisted.

Marcy opened the doors, floating into the room, taking a seat next to a cute guy. "Hey," she winked at him. "You look like the coolest guy in here. What's your name?"

"... Well, aren't you the hottest babe in the room? Name's Ash. You?" He grinned up at her, a candy mug in his hand filled with some kind of liquid.

"Name's Marceline," she flashed him a wicked grin.

Bonnibel didn't listen in any longer, she walked over and sat down next to a cute candy guy, intending to strike up a conversation and flirt with him. "Hello," she smiled at him.

He gave her a sidelong glance. "Hello." He got up and walked off to another part of the room to sit down in peace.

Bonnibel sighed._ I have the worst luck with boys... She sure doesn't, though,_ she leaned her upper body on the bar, looking over at Marcy, watching the vampire laugh and talk with the warlock happily. _Looks like they're hitting it off. See, I did almost the same thing she did and I got a disgusted look._ Bonnibel sat for a few moments in awkward silence, listening to Marcy tell a few hilarious and embarrassing stories about her before leaving the lounge. _There's no sense in me sitting here alone feeling miserable._

"So then I told her - … Hey, wait, where's Bonnie?" Marceline frowned, a few moments later, looking around the bar, seriously searching for her friend. "Bonbon!" she hollered.

"Who?" Ash questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Bonnie. My friend. She was just here. All pink, bright as can be. You couldn't miss her."

"Oh. Her? She slipped out a few minutes ago. Long hair, drawn up into a high ponytail?"

"Yeah, that'd be her. Why'd she just take off?" Marcy frowned. "I guess I better go chase after her. I wonder if she's upset or something."

"Nah, I'm sure your friend's fine, babe. You should stay here and hang out with me. Better yet, we can both leave and I'll show you a crazy good time," Ash grinned at her.

"Mmm... no, I really need to go check on Bonnie. She can get a little emotional sometimes, a little bit crazy. I gotta keep my eye on my number one girl."

"... Alrightttt... if you have to go, babe, you have to go. Too bad though. Hey, we should meet up here sometime. How's tomorrow? Same time?"

"Oh definitely. I'll see you then," Marcy said, playfully, heading out the door to go find Bonnibel. She finally caught up to Bonnibel, headed for home. "Hey, Bons, where are you going? What's going on?"

"I wasn't having fun. So I decided to go before I ruined your good time," Bonnibel answered, trying not to look at Marcy. She was too embarrassed to make eye contact with the half-demon vampire, so she just stared straight ahead.

"Urghhhhh Bonnieeee, you can never ruin my good timeee," Marcy wrapped her arms around her from behind, hugging her. PB let out a quiet eep, but stood still. "So things didn't go so well with the candy cutie? Red hot hottie?" Marcy grinned. "Yeah well, you know, Bon, you always have me. Even if boys are stupid..."

"No. I said hello to him and he got up and left like I had rabies," PB sighed, continuing to walk ahead, letting Marcy drift along behind her, a bit bored.

"Bonbon, you need to work on your man skills," Marcy followed PB home, grinning a bit. She could feel Marcy nuzzling her neck. "Bon..."

"No." Bonnibel knew exactly what Marcy was wanting. _I can't let her do that this time. My father will be so angry if I come back pale white and on top of that, it's so embarrassing I could die! Everyone at the castle looks at me like they just KNOW..._

"Come onnnn."

"No, Marcy."

"Bon-"

"I need my skin color! I'll get in trouble with my father if I come back pale as a ghost again!" PB insisted.

"Aww, man, you're such a good girl," Marcy floated along behind her. "Anyway. Yeah that's cool, I get it. I totes get it, Bonbon. I'm gonna go ahead and go back to the lounge." Marcy buried her face in her hair.

PB blushed. "What are you doing?"

"Mm, just secretly sneaking a taste of your pink sweetness," Marcy teased. "The taste of your skin rests on my lips, you act mad but I know it's a lie, pink soaking in my fingertips, in the end it'll be you and I."

"Stop that, Marcy." PB blushed. "My dad will-"

"It was just a little bit. Your hair covers it up. Just between you and me," Marcy winked at her.

"Urgh, you never listen,"

Marcy let go of her and floated away. "See you tomorrow, Bonbon. At my place? Same time?"

"Sunset? Yeah... sounds great," PB looked up at her. "I'll be there."

Princess Bubblegum suddenly snapped to attention, her daydreams about her memories cut short in the middle of the story. "Oh, goodness, it's almost night time already. I'm afraid I've lost myself in the... politics here, far too long. I need to get back to my kingdom. Thank you so much for meeting with me today," she offered her hand.

The cloud kingdom leader shook her hand. "It's my pleasure. Take care, Princess."

"You as well," she went back to Morrow, climbing on. "Let's go home, Morrow,"

The bird screeched and started flying for home. On the way home, they passed Marceline's cave. Bubblegum looked down at it as they passed over it. _I wish I could say we were still friends. But after what happened, I can't say that we could ever go back to where we left off. Not so easily. I still can't forgive you for what you did to me. It's going to be hard for me to ever really get over it. I find it hard to believe you when you say you don't remember what happened. What you did to me..._


	4. Chapter 4 - What You Did

**A/N: Cover image is from dokifanart on Deviantart.**

Bonnie sat on the couch at Marceline's, her legs swung over the side. She'd spent all night thinking about what had happened the other day but she managed to push it from her mind now. They'd hung out a few times since then but Bonnie could sense their hanging out was sgetting far and few between. Marcy had been dating Ash for a few weeks now, and Bonnie did not like him much. "Marcy, this couch is way uncomfortable."

"Oh I know. I've been meaning to get a new one but I can never remember. Hey, Bonbon, I wrote a new song! I wanted you to hear it first. Do you want to hear it?" Marcy sat up, seeming excited. Hambo was lying on the couch, between Marcy and Bonnie.

Bonnie sat up, eagerly. "Do I? Uh... YEAH. Lay it on me!"

"Alright! Awesome! I wrote it for Ash but I'm too embarrassed to play it for him just yet," Marcy floated over to her guitar, flicking it on.

Bonnie felt this sick feeling in her gut, but she stayed silent. "Great, lay it on me..."

She listened intently to Marcy's song, feeling strangely afraid. Marcy seemed to be using some strong words... at the end of the song, Bonnie cheered. "That's a great song, Marcy! You're so good at it," she said, brightly. "You and Ash seem like you're getting pretty close. That's great. I'm happy for you."

"Oh, yeah. He's a super great guy," Marcy nodded.

Bonnie picked up Hambo off the couch, holding him in her arms. She suddenly was too embarrassed to tell Marceline what she wanted to say.

_That was the turning point. The pivotal moment of my friendship with Marceline that would decide everything,_ Princess Bubblegum recalled, sitting on her bed, staring gloomily at the wall. _That would decide where we ended up. Maybe if I had not said anything, Marceline and I would have still been friends._

"I don't like Ash very much," Bonnie admitted.

Marcy looked surprised. "Uh, you don't? Really? How come? I know he seems like a bad wizard guy and all but it's really an act."

"I just... I don't know. I get this bad vibe. I don't really like the way he treats you," Bonnie said. "Like the other day, when I came over and he was here, he was ordering you around a lot, and I-"

"What? No, Bon, you just don't get it," Marcy said, annoyed. "Of course you wouldn't get it. Ash is a good guy. End of story. Look around, Bonbon. I don't see anything better waiting to fall into my lap. Exactly how many guys out there do you think there are that are my type, anyway? In all of Ooo, he's about the only guy my entire life I've liked. Just drop it, alright?"

"Consider it dropped," Bonnie said, looking down at Hambo, holding him in her arms, familiarly.

"Alright then," Marcy said, still annoyed. She strummed a few chords on her guitar. Things seemed strained. Neither of them talked for a few moments.

"I'm gonna go. My father wanted to train me to rule the kingdom this evening. Nothing like an early start." Bonnie got to her feet.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left. Was that a mistake?_ Princess Bubblegum brooded. There was a knock at her door.

"Princess, it's me," Peppermint Butler called.

"What is it, Peps?" PB called.

"Princess, there is a guest to see you."

"... Who is it?"

"It's Marceline, your highness," Peppermint called.

"... I wish to be alone at this time."

"Oh right, like I'm gonna listen to that," Marceline flung the door open, floating in. "Hey, Bon, what's gotten up under your skin? You're acting like a real buzzkill. I heard you've hardly left your room since the Science BBQ. What's your deal? Finn told me to come in here and deal with you," Marceline crossed her arms.

Peppermint jumped, backing away, crossing the door behind him.

"Deal with me, huh?" Bubblegum asked, her elbows on her footboard, looking gloomily at the wall. "I'm not in the mood to be dealt with. … If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone."

"Bonnibel, what is WRONG with you? You've never acted like this," Marceline crossed her arms.

"Just leave me alone. Get out of my room, Marceline. Think long, and think hard about what happened, and maybe you'll remember why I hate you so much that I can't even stand to look at you," Bubblegum looked straight at her. "Maybe you'll remember why we haven't talked for so many years, and why I feel disgusted to hear your voice. Just drop it, okay?"

Marceline got a look on her face but it passed. "Fine. Whatever. You can rot away to oblivion for all I care."

She left the room and Bubblegum lay back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling._ Just drop it. Well, I dropped it, Marceline. We both did._

It was weeks before Bonnie saw Marcy again. Marcy invited her over to her house and Bonnie took her up on it, heading out with her. "We haven't seen each other for some time now! What have you been up to?"

"Hanging with Ash, writing some music, you know how it is, Bon," Marcy shrugged. "I thought I would come get you and you could hang out with me and Ash and maybe you'd see that he's not that bad."

"Oh, you and Ash?" Bonnie hesitated. "Well, alright, I guess that's fine. Sure."

When Marceline got there, he was sitting back on the couch, watching TV. "Welcome back, Marmar. Hey, babe, make me a sandwich, would you?"

"Oh, Ash, you are absolutely insatiable. You pretty much never stop eating, do you?" Marcy laughed, going into the kitchen.

Ash looked up at Bonnie. "Hey, Bon,"

"It's Bonnibel."

"Woah, sorry. Bonnibel. How are you doing? You're lookin' real cute today," his smirk disgusted Bonnie but she just took a seat on the far edge of the couch, picking up Hambo and holding him.

"Yeah thanks." she answered.

"Ah man, I've gotta take a leak, I'll be right back." he got to his feet and went to the bathroom. Bonnie made a disgusted face at him.

A few seconds later, Marcy came back into the living room, carrying a plate with a sandwich on it. "Where'd Ash go?"

"To the bathroom," Bonnie answered, glumly.

Marcy set the plate down, walking over to Bonnie. "What's up, Bon? You hate Ash that much?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry, Marcy. I'm trying to like him."

Marceline leaned over Bonnie on the couch, picking up Hambo out of Bonnie's hands. "It's cool, I know you are..." she set Hambo on the other end of the couch, facing away from them. "Bonbon, I'm feeling kinda... hungry. You mind if I..." she leaned in close, burying her face in Bonnie's neck, playfully.

"... don't," Bonnie blushed. "Ash will be back any seco-"

Marcy interrupted her by placing her lips over Bonnie's, slipping her tongue inside. Bonnie blushed red, but lost herself in the moment, wrapping her arms around Marcy's neck. Her heart was pounding loudly and she was nearly paralyzed with embarrassment as Marcy pulled away, looking down into her face.

"You're so beautiful, Bonnie," Marcy said, in a low voice, lowering her head to Bonnie's neck, sinking her teeth in.

Bonnie stayed stock still, her fingers gripping at the fabric on Marceline's shirt. She saw Ash standing in the doorway, smirking and Bonnie was paralyzed with confusion and embarrassment. "M-Marcy, stop, Ash is..."

But Marcy didn't stop. Bonnie realized with a sick feeling that Marcy was still going and by the time Marcy pulled away, Bonnie was completely solid white all over, looking like a ghost.

"M-Marceline, why did... why didn't you stop?" Bonnie whispered, ashamed. She could see Ash's watchful eyes and that wicked grin.

"Isn't it obvious, Bonbon? I told you I was hungry," Marcy licked her lips. "Ash wanted to watch so I told him I'd give him a show. Did you like it, Bon? We can do some other fun things too, if you want,"

Bonnibel shoved Marceline away, getting to her feet. "No! I'm going home."

"Oh yeah? Have fun with that, ghost girl," Marceline grinned, and Bonnibel ran out of the house, pushing past Ash.

Bubblegum stood at the window, leaning against the sill. Marceline was standing outside, talking heatedly with Finn and Jake._ And that was it. You came in, a month later, when my color came back and I had my guards evict you from the castle and out of my kingdom for good. We hadn't seen each other since that day. I forbid you to come to the royal meetings and when I finally let you come back, I stayed as far away from you as possible. I heard you broke up with Ash because he sold Hambo to a witch._

_Was he worth it, Marceline? The one guy who 'got you'. He made you lose me and Hambo both. I don't even honestly care that much to worry about you, but I am worried about Hambo. I wonder where he is now. If he's safe, or if the witch cut him up to use in potions. I might have deserved what was coming to me, but did Hambo? Bubblegum sighed, walking across the room. You forgot what you did to me, Marceline? Well, I never did. And I never will._


	5. Chapter 5 - Hambo

"... A-are you SURE, Princess?" Peppermint Butler hesitated, standing next to her.

Bubblegum stood at a whiteboard, writing down formulas, seeming nonplussed. "Why wouldn't I be? It's a royal order."

"But I thought things were going so well!" Peppermint insisted.

"And then they weren't," Bubblegum said, in an empty tone. "Just do as I say, Peps. Don't worry so much."

"But Princess... I was really so sure that the two of you would get-"

"I know. And she was my friend while she lasted. You did introduce us, Peps, I know that. I'm not trying to put you inbetween us. Thank you for your faithful service, but please just gather everyone."

"I-... if you say so, I'll inform the gumball guardians and banana guards," Peppermint hesitated.

"They might come to believe it better coming from me. Just call them together, for me."

Peppermint left her lab, heading upstairs. He called a meeting of the Candy Kingdom militia, and stood at the head of the room. "Attention, everyone. The princess has an important announcement."

Bubblegum stood next to him, now out of her lab coat, and looking very serious.

"Good morning, everyone. I've had Peppermint Butler call you all here so that I can inform all of you that starting today, by decree of new Royal Order, that Marceline Abadeer is no longer welcome in the Candy Kingdom. If she is spotted anywhere in the kingdom, she is to be evicted immediately..." Bubblegum added.

The low noise level of the militia raised to a low roar as they realized what Bubblegum had said. "Marceline isn't allowed here anymore?!" "Wonder what she did?" "But we love Marceline!" "Who's gonna entertain us NOW?"

"People, people, PLEASE!" Bubblegum went on. "I'm sorry. I know all of you like Marceline very much. I cannot give my reasons for this, beyond that I believe she is dangerous to all of us. She is not the influence we need here in the Candy Kingdom, and my decision is final. Thank all of you for supporting my decision."

There was a quiet grumbling across the room, as PB left the room, going back down to her lab.

A few days later, she was in the middle of some very careful and deliberate work, when Finn and Jake showed up. "Hey, Peebs!" Finn slammed the door behind him with childish enthusiasm. "Jake and I were all KINDS of bored so we thought maybe you had something interesting going on for us to do."

"Yeah! Whatchu got to do, Princess B?"

"If this is about Marceline, I'm not changing my mind," Bubblegum answerered, setting up a bunsen burner.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"What's going on with Marceline?" Finn questioned, looking puzzled.

"Don't act like you don't know," Bubblegum pursed her lips.

"..." Finn knitted his eyebrows, pushing his lips out. "... Nope. Not ringing any bells."

"Are you SERIOUS? You have no idea that I banned Marceline from the Candy Kingdom?" Bubblegum scowled.

"WHAT! No way, for real, Peebs? What the hecks, yo? What'd you do that for?" Finn looked concerned.

"Is it GIRL drama?" Jake asked. He gasped. "Did she say your butt was big? I hear girls don't like that stuff," he said, aside to Finn, who nodded, solumnly.

"NO! Urgh, I don't want to talk about it." Bubblegum said, angrily.

"Alright, P-brubs. I will bother you about it, no more," Finn promised. "Jake and I are just-"

"... Wait. I do have something you can do. What I'm asking is very difficult..." PB paused. "And incredibly dangerous. When I ask it of you, I don't want you to lose your lives over it."

Finn gasped. "Tell me! TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!" he was super excited.

"Incredibly dangerous. But there is one thing you boys could do for me. But if it gets too dangerous, I want you guys to quit. Promise me you would quit if it got too dangerous. Jake."

"I promise I'll stop Finn if it gets too life threatening," Jake raised a hand, solumnly. He was keenly interested in what PB had to say.

"I need you to help me find someone … An old, very important, friend," PB paused. "I have to take a journey, far away, to somewhere incredibly dangerous, in order to find them. Will the two of you escort me, and keep me safe in case of grave danger."

"I swear it!" Finn said, eagerly, getting down on one knee.

"Oh. Uh, I swear too!" Jake also got down on one knee.

"Thank you, boys. Come, to Morrow." she left her laboratory, heading upstairs. _I don't know why I'm doing this now. It's stupid of me... Stupid of me to do this, stupid to get Finn and Jake involved... _She looked down at the little taffy bound notebook in her hand. _But I feel like it has to be done. _

Finn and Jake rode along behind Princess Bubblegum. She could hear them whispering. "Do you have any idea who we're going to find?"

"No," Jake whispered back. "She just said an old friend."

"Yeah but I thought you might know," Finn whispered back.

"Dude, why would I know?" Jake whispered.

"I dunno, why would you?"

PB rolled her eyes. "If you boys MUST know..."

Finn and Jake snapped to attention.

"He is... not alive. Not in any normal sense of the word."

"Is it a ghost?" Finn asked, eagerly.

"No."

"Is it a demonnnnnn~?" Jake asked, in a creepy voice.

"Ew. Why would I... No," PB crinkled her nose. "It is a doll."

"Like Raggedy Princess?"

"No! Please, let me finish," PB frowned. "It is a regular, plain, non-living doll, who was very important to me in my childhood, and was stolen away by a warlock and sold to a witch."

"Huh. That sounds familiar," Finn thought, aloud.

"I've done country wide searches and I've found the most likely location for him to be," PB went on. "The witch is most likely to live in the deepest part of the Forest of Evil... I've heard reports of her living there, terrorizing the denizens of the forest. She is incredibly powerful. Whatever you do, do not flip out, and do not attack her. If you can avoid it, do not engage her in battle."

"She's that powerful, huh?" Finn questioned.

"Yes. She uses items of great importance to make her spells and potions... I've brought something that I hope she'll find a fair trade. I can't imagine she has much use left for..." she trailed off. "If there's any of him left. If there's any of him left at all, that will be enough for me."

"... I... I know it's just a doll, but that is SERIOUSLY depressing..." Jake scrunched his face up.

"... He is NOT just a doll!" Bubblegum whipped around, her eyes angry. Morrow panicked a bit in the air and the two in the back clung on tightly.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

PB turned around, facing the sky again and Jake let out a relieved sigh.

They arrived on the edge of the forest. "This is as far as I will risk Morrow." she pet his head. "He will be safe here until we return. Let's go."

They entered the forest and Finn was instantly excited. "Oh man this is the COOLEST forest I've ever seen! It's like, all evil and stuff!" He looked around at the trees with ghoulish faces and long, pointy branches shaped like clawed hands and the scratchmarks in the dirt where it looked like someone had been dragged across the ground. "Oh man this looks so MATH," Finn pulled out his red sword from his back, clutching it in his fist.

"Good to see that you're excited..." PB answered, adjusting the bag on her hip.

"So what'd'ya bring, Peebs?" Finn asked, grinning at her.

"... Nothing real big. Just a shirt..." PB answered, looking up at the path ahead of them.

"That's not the shirt Marceline gave you is it?" Jake asked.

"... Yeah."

"Oh man! If you're giving that away, this doll must be really important!"

"Yeah, well, there's nothing I wouldn't give away to get him back," PB looked up at the trees. _I'm sure if I could find him, I could get some answers. _

"Aww, that's so cu- aengkh!" Jake was launched across the forest, slamming against a tree.

"WHAT THE STUFF?" Finn pulled out his sword and faced Jake's attacker, a six-foot tall rock beast that they had passed a moment before, not knowing it was a creature. "GIANT ROCK? MEET MY SWORRRRRD!" He brought it down on the rock's head. The sword clinked but didn't hurt it.

Jake swelled up to giant size and tackled the stone beast. Bubblegum watched the three of them fight for a few moments, thoughtfully. She reached into her bag and pulled out a vial. She threw it at the stone beast and he froze in place. Finn and Jake backed away from it.

"Woah, Peebs, what'd you throw at it?" Finn asked, pointing at it.

"Don't touch it, Finn. That's freezing potion."

"Mm. I was just starting to have fun, too," Finn frowned, deeply. "Well, thanks for helping, anyway," he put his sword away. "Let's keep going."

The three of them progressed deeper into the forest, Finn and Jake chatting amongst themselves. PB stayed silent until they reached a wide river.

"Be careful. Don't touch the water," she told them.

"There's a monster in there," Finn nodded.

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"There's always monsters in places like this. Jake, don't drink the water," Finn told him.

"How come?" Jake made a face.

"Last time you drank the water, you got all poobrained," Finn frowned.

"Well, yeah, but that's because I drank at Death's Castle!"

Bubblegum made a face. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get across this river now."

"I'm just saying, Jake, you do a lot of things that put us in a lot of danger,"

"Oh really? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Jake got loud and the earth suddenly trembled.

"... Uh oh. That feels... not good..." Finn paused.

"You woke it up. You woke up the MONSTER!" Bubblegum yelled at them, clearly angry. Behind her, something large and round began rising up from the water, stretching high above their heads.

"Peebles, get behind us!" Finn cried, pushing her behind them, and she stumbled as she moved. "I will SLAY THEE GIANT SEA BEAST!"

"River," Jake pointed out.

"GIANT RIVERBEAST!" Finn corrected.

The creature roared, waving its gross arms in the air.

"Come on, Jake!" Finn jumped on his back and they charged at the riverbeast.

Bubblegum sighed. She was pretty sure there would have been less trouble if she had gone alone... She watched as Finn drove his sword into the beast's skull, watching it sink into the water. "Good job, Finn, Jake. Now can we cross the river?"

"Sure thing," Jake stretched and made a bridge. She and Finn walked across it.

"How much further is it, Princess?"

"Not much further. She should be just ahead. Remember. Don't say anything. Don't do anything. Don't even look at her," Bubblegum frowned. "Just try not to cause any trouble."

There was a dark hut up ahead and Bubblegum walked up to it, knocking on the door. There was a long moment of silence before the door creaked open. A frail, nasty looking woman with moss covering her entire body looked out. "Tell me what you seek."

"I seek an audience with the Forest Witch."

"I am she. Come in, Princess Bubblegum. I've been anticipating your arrival," she grinned wickedly, a mouth full of long thorny teeth.

Princess Bubblegum came in, Finn and Jake following along behind her. She looked around, looking discouraged.

"I have what you came to find but what could you trade that would be of equal value?" The witch grinned.

"Show me." Bubblegum replied. "I need to see him."

The witch walked over to a large box and removed the lid. From inside the box, she removed what was left of Hambo. He no longer had any stuffing. All that was left was the outer part, flat as a board.

"Oh! Hambo..." Bubblegum whispered, her eyes welling up.

"... Hambo? That sounds... that looks... that's … That's Marceline's doll, isn't it? This is the doll that Ash sold to... a... witch..." Finn trailed off. "... Princess! Why are you here to get Marceline's doll?"

"What do you have to trade?" the witch grinned.

Bubblegum pulled her shirt out of her bag. The witch scoffed. "You and I both know that that is not worth anywhere near this doll, with a lifetime of memories."

"What would you want?" Bubblegum asked.

"Give me your kingdom."

"You can't have the Candy Kingdom! You're CRAZY!" Bubblegum seethed.

The witch laughed. "Alright then... There is something else you can - hey! Get out!" she ordered Finn. "You want to touch things, get out!"

Finn and Jake left, looking sad. The witch turned to Bubblegum. "There is something else you can give me, in exchange for the doll."

"Tell me what it is," Bubblegum met her eyes.

Finn and Jake were stacking rocks outside. "Man, they're taking a long time in there," Finn said, glumly.

"Hey, look, it's the princess! She's got Hambo!" Jake leapt to his feet, knocking the rocks over.

"You got him!" Finn said, eagerly, rushing over to her. "You got Marceline's toy back."

"... Is that who this belongs to? Who is she?" Bubblegum replied, walking back through the forest, what was left of the plush cradled in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6 - What Happened That Day

"Thank you, Raggedy Princess,"

"Wait wait wait. One more time! You REALLY don't have any idea who Marceline is?" Finn questioned, looking confused.

Bubblegum sat at the bedside of Hambo, studying the still plush. _This whole scene is a bit over dramatic and drama queen-ish... but I won't say anything. Raggedy Princess did fix Hambo... He looks so... rough. But he feels so important to me. Why? _"No. Why do you keep asking that? You said she was a vampire queen?... Why would I know the vampire queen?" She frowned. "He belongs to her? Then we should invite her here, and let me give him to her."

"You can't do that," Finn said, in a rush. "She's banned from your kingdom. You have to lift the ban first."

"I banned her from my kingdom?" Bubblegum pursed her lips. "She must be someone very dangerous..."

"She's not though!"

"Then why did I ban her?" Bubblegum questioned.

"I... I don't know! No one knows except you two," Finn said, awkwardly. "But I think you two probably had an argument."

"..." Bubblegum looked at Hambo. "I will lift the ban, so that I can speak with her, and return him to his rightful owner. Get Peppermint Butler, please."

Peppermint Butler came in with Finn a few moments later. "Yes, Princess?"

"I wish to lift the ban on the vampire queen, Marceline. I need to return this to her."

"She will be delighted to see him again," Peppermint looked at Hambo.

"You know of her as well?" Bubblegum frowned. "... Peps, tell me. How do I know her?"

"You... what?" He looked confused. "How do..."

"She gave up her memories of her for Hambo!" Finn blurted.

Peppermint's eyes widened. "She did what?... W-well, Princess... if you insist, I can tell you what I know..."

"Please," Bubblegum said.

"I'm going to tell everyone the ban is lifted. Finn, Jake, will you go get Marceline?" Peppermint asked them.

"Sure thing!" They took off. Peppermint went to tell everyone, and he came back a few moments later. "Now I can tell you. Princess, you and Marceline go back at least 8 years... You were best friends. And... more than that."

"How did we meet?" she asked.

He stiffened. "That was through me, Princess. I am good friends with her father... and I mentioned that my young ward was the same age as his daughter... and we introduced the two of you."

"I see... She must have been important because this... doll is the most important thing in the life of someone who is a thousand years old..." she paused. "And my memories of her were more important than that."

"You two were thick as you could be until you got into a big fight with her one day. You came in, white as a ghost! Crying, you said she had embarrassed you and you wanted her gone from the kingdom, so your father banned her. It was a long time before you were calm enough to allow her back. You two had recently become rather close again... but then it happened again. So you banned her all over again."

"I banned her because she drank my color?" Bubblegum pursed her lips. "... Sounds... strangely intimate, and overdramatic. There must be another reason. I'm sure it wouldn't be difficult to devise a fix for that issue. Perhaps a pill or a spray chamber that would make me normal color again. Why, instead of employing a simple, logical solution, did I just ban her?"

Peppermint stopped. "I... I'm not sure, Princess. But I can tell you that you two were very close... closer than just friends."

"Don't be silly," Bubblegum replied, fondly. "I don't imagine that would be possible. More than likely, you were just looking too deeply into it."

"... I... y-yes, Princess. Of course," he said, embarrassed.

"Please excuse me and Hambo. I would like to... to talk at him, I suppose. I know he cannot answer, but..."

"Of course. The things he has seen..." Peppermint paused. "If he could talk, he would have some things to say."

He left the room. Bubblegum looked at Hambo.

"I know you're important for some reason," she sighed, doubling over, resting her elbows on her knees. "I know you are... I saved you and gave up this huge chunk of my brain material for something... There's so many gaps in my life... I don't even know what's missing. Well, I do. This imaginary vampire queen." she looked up at Hambo. "Somehow, seeing you is relaxing," she reached out. Despite Raggedy's warnings not to mess with him until he was 'recovered', she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him for a hug. She could smell him, and the smell felt strange to her. Familiar.

"If you keep doing that, he'll never get better!" Raggedy scolded.

"Sorry," Bubblegum let him go, sitting up. "Thank you for doing this... I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it's no problem. Sewing is my specialty," she left the room as fast as she came in, and PB was left staring at him.

She waited a while. She'd just decided to go back to her room and come back later when the door burst open, and a very pissed off vampire queen burst in. "You had NO intention to tell me that you found Hambo? What were you planning on doing with him, kidnapping him for yourself?!" she accused Bubblegum enraged. "I know you're pissed off at me, Bonnie, for whatever imaginary situation, but this is TOO FAR!"

"... Oh, you must be Marceline," Bubblegum looked up at her, seriously. "I apologize for not telling you immediately... I didn't know where you lived... I sent Finn and Jake to locate you and tell you. Did they not make it?"

Marceline took two emotional steps back. "I 'must be' Marceline? You don't know where I live? Why do you sound like that?"

"I'm sorry? Why do I sound like what?" Bubblegum looked up at her, puzzled.

"You have your stranger voice on," Marceline frowned. "Your royal voice. Stop it. Stop talking like that."

"I... I'm sorry, I'm afraid that I don't know what you-"

"Do you..." Marceline paused. "Why are you acting like this?" she scowled. "Pretending to not know who I am, Bonnie? That's really mature."

"No one calls me by my real name," Bubblegum noted. "It's so unusual that you do. Peps must have been right... we must have been very close."

Marceline had a confused look on her face. Finn and Jake came in a moment or two later.

"Wait! Marceline! Bubblegum lost all her memories of you... I was trying to catch you!" Finn shook his head. "Bubblegum traded her memories of you to the witch for your doll. I think she did it for you."

"She did WHAT?" Marceline was furious. Turning on Bubblegum, she looked enraged. "Why would you do something stupid like that for?"

Bubblegum looked over at Hambo. "I have no idea. I felt like it was something I had to do... This doll feels so important to me. I had to save him."

Marceline slowly looked at Hambo, her breath catching. "He- he looks just the same."

"I'll give you two some privacy," Bubblegum got up.

"... Bonnie," Marceline stopped her. "You... you really don't know me? At all? Nothing?"

"Nothing at all... I'm sorry. I wish I did... you seem very nice," Bubblegum said, politely.

Marceline looked at Finn and Jake, before looking back at Bonnie. She looked at Hambo. "... Forget it! I'm out of here," she turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"W-wait, what about- … Hambo..." Bubblegum trailed off as Marceline slammed the door behind her. She turned and sat down again. "Finn, Jake, go after her. She needs you guys right now." She smiled. "I'll stay here with Hambo."

Finn and Jake ran out of the room and Bubblegum looked at Hambo, before leaning on the bed and closing her eyes.

Later that evening, she came back to Hambo's room, sitting down. "I wish you could talk... It's like Peps said. The things you've seen... I bet you would be able to tell me everything."

"Well... He can, you know," Raggedy Princess offered.

Bubblegum jumped. "H-he can?"

"Well, I don't like to... well, there's a potion that can give a doll... powers. Temporarily. One hour. If you'd like, I can make one for you," she hesitated.

"Just one, please! I won't tell anyone, I promise," Bubblegum nodded. "But... please, I would like for Marceline to see it as well."

"Well... okay. I guess I can allow that. It will take me one day to get it together. So tomorrow at this time, get Marceline here, and we'll begin," she smiled at Bubblegum and left the room, to prepare.

Bubblegum got on her feet and left the room, drifting down the hall. What would Hambo say when he got the chance to speak...? She heard voices and she tuned in accidentally. "Yeah, it's great, my golden opportunity," Marceline sounded angry. "I get it, but Peppermint, I don't even know what I DID. What if I do it again and she gets pissed off again? The only one who knows what I even DID is her!"

"Well, I did see part of what happened that day, Marceline," Peppermint paused. "I know that you would regularly drink from her, right?"

"Well... yeah. But Bonnie was cool with it. Usually. She seemed like she liked it..." Marceline frowned.

"Tell me what happened that you know of, the last day you saw her before you got banned from the Kingdom the first time."

"Well, I was hanging out with Ash, and he said I should invite Bonnie because I was bummed out about not seeing her for so long... so I went to get her. The three of us were going to hang out- Don't give me that look, what is that for?"

"You invited her to hang out with you and your boyfriend, knowing she hated him, and was jealous of him?"

"Oh whatever! It wasn't like that. I thought she might come to like him. She wasn't jealous of him," Marceline seemed annoyed. "ANYWAY, so we met up and I took her to my house and I came in, and Ash was sitting on the couch. He asked me to make him a sandwich so I went into the kitchen to - don't judge me, 'dark one'. I was young and stupid."

"I... no judgement..."

"So I did that and when I came out, Ash was on the couch and Bonnie was already gone. It was like five minutes. I asked Ash what happened. He said that Bonnie wasn't feeling well and said she had to go home and lie down. He said she told him that she thought she might have caught the flu, and not for me to come over until she was better... at least a week. I don't know exactly how he said it but basically told me not to visit her for a week. So a week later, I go to see her and the entire Kingdom is locked up, I can't even get up the sidewalk to the gate. So I gave up. I figured if that's how Bonnie wanted it, that was fine by me..." Marceline shook her head.

"Well, when Bo-... Princess Bubblegum came home, she was white as a ghost, from head to toe. Hair, clothes, skin, white as can be. She was crying and she told her father you had humiliated her... forced her down, drank all her color and then hurled humiliating insults at her. So he banned you from the kingdom. I knew it didn't sound like you but there was nothing I could do. Because she was clearly white, which meant that you had to have done it. I just didn't know why."

"What? I didn't do that! I wouldn't do that!" Marceline scowled. "I mean, yeah, I've drank all her skin color once, not her entire body color... but yeah, I did that the other day, to tease her. She's so uptight. I didn't force it on her. Besides, it takes like ten seconds for her to get it back, using that spray dye she used when we were kids. I always just figured she likes being difficult by pretending she hates it... Did I really do that? No, I wouldn't force her down and then insult her. I'm evil but not that evil," she scowled.

"I have a way the both of us can find out what really happened," Bubblegum spoke up.

Marceline jumped, before whirling on her. "How is that? You don't even remember it!"

"No, but Hambo does. It sounds likely, as important as he was to you, that he was there... right?"

"Well, yeah, Hambo was there. Right on the couch next to you like always. He always sat next to one of us," Marceline frowned. "Sometimes both of us, in our laps, wherever... What's your point, Bonnibel?"

"Raggedy Princess has a potion that will give Hambo life for one hour. We can find out from him what really happened. If you really believe yourself innocent, then we will see what actually happened that day."

"That would solve it," Marceline said, surprised. "But... I... I don't know if I wanna do that," she crossed her arms, sitting back, angrily.

"Why not?" Bubblegum asked, raising an eyebrow. "Scared?"

"No!... I just... I can hardly face him. It's because I stupidly decided to date Ash that he spent all those years rotting in the hands of that witch..." Marceline paused. "And I... feel bad for him. It's all my fault. I know he's just a plush toy, but... He's been with me through everything. And I wasn't there for him."

"Well, I'm sure he understands. Raggedy Princess told me it's amazing he's still in one piece... She said it must have been something powerful for him to not have torn apart under the witch's cruel treatment. She thinks it must have been because of all the love you gave him. 'All the love this doll has seen held him together.'" Bubblegum paused. "Looking at him, it's easy to tell you cared."

"... Maybe I'll go talk to him. Bon-bon, come with me."

Bubblegum burst into laughter. "Ex-CUSE me? Bon-bon? That is the WORST nickname I have ever had..."

"Oh shut up, you used to love it," Marceline scowled. "Come on,"

Bubblegum followed after her. "That's so hilarious. What did I call you?"

"Marcy, like everyone else," Marceline frowned a bit.

"Marcy... hmmm." Bubblegum thought a moment. "Then fine, I'm calling you Marcy."

"Marcy and Bonnie. We were SUCH a team!" Marceline nodded. "But then... the... thing." she crossed her arms.

"... after you talk to Hambo, do you want to... hang out?" Bubblegum asked. "We can talk and stuff. You're interesting in a scientific way. I'd like to get to know you better. I can never get back what I lost but... maybe I can make a new memory."

"... Yeah. I'd like that," Marceline smiled at her.


	7. Chapter 7 - More than Friends? Maybe

Bubblegum was laughing. "Oh no! Then what happened?"

"Well, then I was like, 'Here's what I think about your stupid song!' and I took the drum, and I smashed it over his head," Marceline grinned.

"Oh man! That's hilarious! You're really funny," Bubblegum continued laughing. "Oh man." she continued giggling. "You're full of such hilarious stories,"

"Oh, well, after a thousand years, a girl learns to be totally awesome," Marceline bragged.

"I would agree with that," Bubblegum nodded. "So, back to our original subject, you're telling me that I got mad because you drained the color from me so I kicked you out of the kingdom?" Bubblegum seemed puzzled. "That makes no sense."

"Yeah well, I guess you just didn't like being embarrassed by having to be white for a few days, either way, my doing it was uncalled for," Marceline waved her hand.

"Well, no, you don't understand. I have a machine in my basement, which is filled with artificial dyes. The actors use it to change their colors for the plays and stuff. I could have literally just hopped in there, set it to red dye #5, diluted to 20% and suddenly I'm back to normal," Bubblegum shook her head.

"... Did you say red dye #5?" Marceline made a face. "In my day, pre-Mushroom War, everyone was terrified of that stuff."

"Really? But it's completely harmless. We make ours out of red candy beetles," Bubblegum made a grinding motion with her hands.

"Oh. Ew." Marceline made a face. "That's gross. Really?"

"Really," Bubblegum paused. "I have an unusual request. I will not remember what has happened before but perhaps if I could repeat the experience, I would understand... Would you please drink my color?" she turned to Marceline, studying her. "I'm curious about it in a scientific way."

"What? No! No way. That's what made me lose you before!" Marceline was angry.

"I've asked you to do it, and I have a device which will put my color back, after it's over," Bubblegum looked over at her. "I promise you I will not be upset. If you're worried about it, we can go down to my lab and you can do it there and then I will prove it works."

"... Mmm, this is exactly how it happened the first time," Marceline made a weird face.

"What do you mean?" Bubblegum looked confused.

"When we first became friends, you saw me drinking various shades of red, except tomatoes. They give me the weirdest dreams..." Marceline made a face. "Anyway. You saw that and you told me you were intellectually stimulated by my color drinking and you wanted me to drink your color... so I was like, 'Well, alright Bonbon, I'll drink your pink, but only 'cuz you asked so nicely.' and then it started out small but then that one time, you just flipped out."

"Just come on," Bubblegum got to her feet and went to her lab, Marceline following her, curiously.

They got down to the basement and Bubblegum pulled a sheet off a large pod-like tube. "This is our color-changer machine XI!" Bubblegum said, boldly. "I invented it... I don't know why. I guess for the theater people to change their colors."

"Creative name, Bonnie," Marceline looked up at the chamber.

"So, are you satisfied? Will you try it now?"

"How does it work?" Marceline questioned.

"Well, I step inside, and I get placed in a zero g environment. Gentle air currents rotate me 360 degrees in an even coat to lock in a new color, then it seals it with a thin layer of powdered sugar," Bubblegum explained.

"Hmmm. Sounds complicated. Couldn't you just step inside and then the SPRAYER rotates around YOUR body to cover you?" Marceline raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Marcy," Bubblegum seemed annoyed. "Just do it already."

"Alright! Fine. But only because you asked for it," Marceline stepped towards her. She pulled Bubblegum towards her, tilting her head away. Marceline tugged Bubblegum's sleeve down, sinking her fangs lightly into the skin. Bubblegum shuddered a bit as she felt her color being pulled out of her skin. Marceline stopped herself short, taking a step back. The skin was pale white where Marceline had bitten and it extended across Bubblegum's shoulder and down her arm.

"I... I see." Bubblegum walked over and pulled on her labcoat, buttoning it over her pink dress.

"You see what? Aren't you going to step in your machine thing?" Marceline frowned.

"No. I'm fine. It's unnecessary." Bubblegum answered.

"Urgh you're acting the same way now that you did THEN. I don't understand," Marceline scowled. "You know what? Whatever, Bonnie!"

"I understand everything now. Particularly those of my own actions."

"I don't understand anything!"

"Excuse me," Peppermint Butler peeked around the doorframe. "Raggedy Princess is ready for your arrival."

"We're headed that way, Peps, come on, Marcy," Bubblegum smiled at her, heading upstairs. Marceline let out a frustrated sigh, floating after Bubblegum.

Raggedy Princess filled a small tub with a murky green liquid. "It's a simple process... we dip the doll into the solution, and then they become conscious but only for one hour."

"Yeah yeah, just... get this over with already," Marceline seemed annoyed.

Raggedy Princess dipped Hambo into the solution, and sat him on the bed. After a moment, Hambo began moving. Raggedy Princess gestured to them. "Take his hands."

Bubblegum moved over to him, and Marceline went around the other side. They took his hands and they were transported to the past.

"I'm hurting you because I love you," they heard a tiny Marcy say. The scenes moved forward. They saw Hambo sitting on the couch, watching Marcy and Bonnie play, then grow a bit and laugh and talk about boys on the floor of the house. The world moved forward, pulling them slowly through the story of their entire lives together. It saw the girls get closer and closer, over time becoming the best of friends.

Then Ash arrived. Bubblegum and Marceline watched as Ash entered the house for the first time. "Nice place, Marmar," he threw himself on the couch, partially crushing Hambo. "Pretty sweet. All yours?"

"Oh, yeah," she gently pulled Hambo out from under him, setting Hambo on the chair. "All mine,"

Marceline started to feel sick from dread. She wondered what Hambo would see, what he had been through after leaving her.

"Nice. I'm kind of between homes. Mind if I crash here with you awhile?" he grinned.

The future moved forward, pulling them to the fateful day in question. Bonnie came in with Marcy, Hambo quietly watching from the couch.

"Welcome back, Marmar. Make me a sandwich, yeah?"

"Ash, you are ALWAYS hungry. You pretty much never stop eating, do you?" Marcy laughed, going into the kitchen.

Ash looked up at Bonnie. "Hey, Bon,"

"It's Bonnibel."

"Woah, sorry. Bonnibel. How are you doing? You're lookin' real cute today,"

"Yeah thanks." she answered.

"Ah man, I've gotta take a leak, I'll be right back."

Marceline felt weird, like she was seeing something she wasn't supposed to see. What she saw next terrified her, because she didn't remember it. She saw herself come out of the kitchen, setting a sandwich aside, and strolling over to Bonnie, she chatted with her about not liking Ash a moment. The scene was hard to see, she could only see herself, but she could see what was happening. She leaned forward and kissed Bonnie forcefully, surprising the candy girl. Then, as Bubblegum had stated, she drained her of her color until she was white as a ghost.

Marceline felt sick when she heard herself say, "Ash wanted to watch so I told him I'd give him a show. Did you like it, Bon? We can do some other fun things too, if you want,"

The two of them watched Bonnie tear out of the house, past Ash, standing in the doorway.

There was a moment of silence in the room. Marceline swayed a moment before straightening up.

"Marmar, what's going on?" Ash questioned, a smirk on his lips.

"... I don't... know." Marceline floated into the air, knitting her eyebrows tightly. "I don't... Where's Bonnie?"

"Oh, she said she had something going on in the candy kingdom. Her dad called her back on Princess business, or something. She said it'd keep her busy a few days," Ash grinned. "So don't bother her for a while."

"Geez, I have a headache out of this WORLD, and I feel so bloated and sick. Ugh," she floated into the kitchen.

"Well, that'll take care of her," Ash took a seat on the couch, ruffling Hambo's head. He picked up the doll, looking him over. "You sure look valuable there, huh, Hambo?"

Marceline watched in horror as the next day, Ash carried Hambo off into the forest. He arrived at the Witch's house and he knocked on her door. "I hear you collect valuable things for valuable things," he grinned.

"What have you got?" the witch asked, through a crack in the door.

Then came the footage that Marceline didn't want to see. The sight and memories of Hambo being cut apart and gutted and hurt tore her apart. "I- I can't," Marceline managed. "I can't look anymore. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Hambo," she let go of his hand and jolted to the present. She didn't realize there were tears flowing down her face. "I let you down. I let you down."

"No! You have to keep watching! He has more to say!" Raggedy Princess said, surprising Marceline with a fire the vampire didn't know she had. "The reason he made it there, in that place, was because of his love for you! He knows you didn't betray him. Keep watching!"

With fear and sadness, Marceline took up his hand, preparing herself for what she would see. She saw him getting thinner and smaller and more weary each day. Then Bubblegum, Finn, and Jake showed up.

Marceline listened to the conversation with the witch. "You and I both know that that is not worth anywhere near this doll, with a lifetime of memories."

"What would you want?" Bubblegum asked.

"Give me your kingdom."

"You can't have the Candy Kingdom! You're CRAZY!" Bubblegum seethed.

The witch laughed. "Alright then... There is something else you can - hey! Get out!" she ordered Finn. "You want to touch things, get out!"

Finn and Jake left, looking sad. The witch turned to Bubblegum. "There is something else you can give me, in exchange for the doll."

"Tell me what it is," Bubblegum responded, looking into the Witch's eyes.

"You can give me your most precious memories," the Witch grinned.

"... I accept. But in exchange, let me speak with the doll for five minutes alone, before you take my memories. Let me tell him how sorry I am, and how I've missed him, and I will let you take them."

"Mmm. Your terms are fair," The witch frowned. She hobbled into the next room.

Bubblegum walked over to the thin, decrepit body of Hambo. "I'm sorry, Hambo," she whispered. "I'm sorry about what has happened to you, what the witch has done," she gently kissed his forehead. "You're going home now, soon. Marceline will take care of you. You will be home. In exchange for what I've done, I have a favor to ask you." she leaned in very close and whispered in his ear. "Please pass the message for me, that I am remembered in my research."

The vision faded out, and Marceline and Bubblegum were left staring at the doll.

"It has passed. One hour has gone by. Did you learn what you needed to?" Raggedy Princess asked.

"I have learned everything," Bubblegum rose to her feet, kissing Hambo on his forehead. "As I should have guessed, Ash performed some kind of spell or hypnotism on Marceline to force her to do what she did that day. It was a misunderstanding. And most of all, I have backed up my memories and I know where they are."

"You backed up your memories?" Marceline straightened up. "How do you know that?"

"I am remembered in my research," Bubblegum said, brightly. ""You didn't think I would give away my most precious memories without backing them up, do you?"

"..." Marceline blushed a bit. "You're- … you're on a whole different level, Bonbon."

"Come on, let's go get them and put them back," Bubblegum went down to her lab, Marceline followed her. Bubblegum went through her research papers before finding one that didn't make sense. "Aha, look, see this paper about parallel universes? Everyone knows those don't exist. This is the one." She followed the instructions on the paper and they led her to a hollowed out book with artificial memory bubbles. She put them back into her head one by one and the pieces fell into place.

Marceline watched as Bubblegum put the last orb into her head where it belonged. "Ah, there we go," Bubblegum said, in a relaxed voice. "My memories are back in place. I feel better."

Marceline seemed confused. "So, we're... friends again?"

Bubblegum turned to her, before smiling. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think. You're so confusing!" Marceline threw her hands up.

Bubblegum laughed. "Well... you're welcome back in the kingdom. That's all I'm going to declare for now. If things change... well, I won't mind that. But for now... I guess we're friends."

Marceline let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Woof! Bonbon, girl, you are a HANDFUL."

"Between us both, we're a mess, aren't we? Come on, let's go, Marcy." Bubblegum smiled at her. "I've got things to do. I'm sure you have something you have to do too, right?"


End file.
